Disparuean franc
The Disparuean franc (sign: ₣, Fr.; ISO code: DPF) is the currency of Disparu. Its official abbreviation is '₣'; however, 'Fr.' is more commonly seen throughout the nation, and the former is usually only seen in official documents and broadcasts. Both symbols are placed after the amount. The National Bank has a monopoly in issuing banknotes, while the National Mint produces coins. Despite this, monetary policy is controlled by the National Bank (and, by proxy, the Ministry of Finance); therefore, the National Bank actually has the power to control the National Mint's production of coins. History When Quebec seceded from Canada, the Disparu Committee began an initiative to bring the out of circulation in order to replace it with what was then the new Disparuean currency, the Disparuean dollar. While entirely new banknotes were designed for the currency (known as the Darach series), the committee decided to keep the Canadian coin designs to cut down on transition costs. However, minor changes were still made: "Canada" was replaced with "Disparu", and the of was replaced with the effigy of Caitlin Darach, Disparu's first monarch. The Darach series of banknotes was replaced by the Pikachurin series on 14 August 2009, after the coronation of Lance Pikachurin as the new Monarch. The Pikachurin series had upgraded security features, and was more visually appealing compared to the Darach series. The effigy of Pikachurin also replaced Darach's in coins. The Canadian-designed coins were eventually replaced by the Coat of Arms coin set on 26 December 2010. Following the Eterna Stock Exchange's destruction during the FLQ Crisis on 1 July 2011, the Government of Disparu pegged the Disparuean dollar to the J Andrean Anchor, after the J Andrean Government pumped millions of Anchors into the Disparuean economy to support it. This was done in order to provide an "cushion" to the Disparuean economy, which was being threatened by a recession following the exchange's literal crash. On 13 August 2011, the Government, led by Atkin, began an initiative that would repay J Andres for their financial aid. The Disparuean dollar was unpegged from the Anchor after J Andres was fully repaid. Following the fall of Disparu, the Disparuean dollar remained as an unofficial currency throughout Disparu. Following the reformation of Disparu, however, the new Government replaced the old currency with the Disparuean franc. The new currency featured a thoroughly-redesigned banknote series and a revised coin set. Old banknotes and coins are no longer legal tender, but they can be given to banks and be refunded for their value in francs. Legal tender Banknotes issued by the National Bank (or coins issued by the National Mint) are legal tender in Disparu. However, commercial transactions may legally be settled in any manner agreed by the parties involved. Retailers in Disparu may refuse bank notes without breaking the law. According to legal guidelines, the method of payment has to be mutually agreed upon by the parties involved with the transactions. For example, stores may refuse $100 bank notes if they feel that would put them at risk of being counterfeit victims. In the case that no mutually acceptable form of payment can be found for the tender, the parties involved may seek legal advice. The abolition of the 1-cent and 5-cent coins in Disparu following the Second Quiet Revolution has resulted in final prices being rounded up to the nearest 10 cents. Coins The coins of the Disparuean franc, minted by the National Mint, are 10¢, 25¢, 1₣, 2₣. All Disparuean coins have , in contrast to coins that have . These coins, which feature parts of the coat of arms, are part of the second Coat of Arms set. This set was introduced following the re-proclamation of Disparu, and differed from the previous set by featuring the revised coat of arms, replacing the designs originally found in the coins' obverse sides with just numbers, and adjusting the sizes of the 25¢ and 10¢ coins. Furthermore, the 1¢ and 5¢ coins were abolished due to their lack of value. Commemorative coins with differing obverses are issued on an irregular basis. First Coat of Arms set The original Coat of Arms coin set, used by the old Disparuean dollar, was composed of coins in denominations of 1¢ (penny), 5¢ (nickel), 10¢ (dime), 25¢ (quarter), $1 (loonie), and $2 (toonie). The standard set of designs had a section of the coat of arms on the reverse (with the exception of the toonie), and a Disparuean symbol on the obverse. They replaced modified versions of the , which had been used prior. Penny design The design of the penny was unique, since it was the only coin that had five different designs for its reverse side. All five designs can be seen below. Banknotes The National Bank issues bank notes in denominations of 5₣, 10₣, 20₣, 50₣, and 100₣. All banknotes have basic security features, and higher denominations tend to have more complex security features in place. This makes forging higher-valued francs almost impossible. Banknotes are also color coded, and differ in size. All banknotes have a unique identification number (and an accompanying ), the coat of arms of Disparu, and a window showing a watermark related to the artwork within the note. Furthermore, bringing a banknote in front of a light source will reveal an image of the flag of Quebec. All banknotes also have numbers on the bottom-left corner (when viewed properly from the obverse) in order to assist the , and also acts as a security feature. All three banknote series used , rather than the traditionally used in other banknotes. Current series The current series introduced the franc, thus decommissioning the old Disparuean dollar. The Disparuean franc's banknotes is notably different from the Disparuean dollar's since the former has bills of various sizes, are designed to be held vertically, and feature people notable in Québécois history, whereas the latter had bills of the same size, were designed to be held horizontally, and mostly featured people solely from the Disparu Committee (the latest version of the $200 bill, however, features Lynneth Sarkara, a non-Committee member). The design of the Disparuean franc is largely approved by the populace due to its more complex, more pleasant design and the decision to make them feature historical figures rather than Committee members. Darach series The first series, the Darach series, named after the first monarch of Disparu, was used from 10 March 2009 to 14 August 2009. They were banknotes of the Disparuean dollar, the currency of Disparu used before the Second Quiet Revolution. Notes from these series are no longer in circulation and are no longer considered as valid tender. Their rarity has resulted in their collection by private collectors. The portraits chosen for the banknotes were extremely controversial, as those chosen were all Disparu Committee members, rather than historical figures (who are traditionally found on banknotes). Many commentators feared that the choice showed the committee's corruption. The Darach series had five banknotes; $5, $10, $20, $50, and $100. Pikachurin series The Pikachurin series, named after the second and final monarch, Lance Pikachurin. Like the Darach series, this series' banknotes were also Disparuean dollars. It was brought into circulation on 14 August 2009, when Pikachurin became the reigning monarch. It remained legal tender until the Second Quiet Revolution. It is currently being phased out; individuals who surrender banknotes from the Pikachurin series will be able to redeem the same amount in francs. The Pikachurin series introduced the $200 bill. The obverse initially had Spencer Fowl, the first Legislaive Triumvir, a now-defunct position. His portrait was eventually replaced with Lynneth Sarkara, the first chairman of Saboria, considered to be the first independent Quebec state. Category:Currencies Category:Economy of Disparu